wh40kfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Karcharodony
Karcharodony (ang. Carcharodons, według źródeł z Wojny o Badab znani też jako Karcharodony Astra) są Zakonem Adeptus Astartes 23. Fundacji (prawdopodobnie - wzmianki o ich istnieniu pojawiają się już w 32/33 Milenium, więc można uznać równocześnie, że nie znana jest ich fundacja). Owiani tajemnicą, pojawili się nagle i wspierają Imperium w walce z siłami Chaosu. Historia W galaktyce, w której przekazuje się więcej mitów i opowieści niż twardych faktów, na szczególną uwagę zasługuje legenda o Karcharodonach. Założenie tego Zakonu Kosmicznych Marines spowija mgła dawno zaginionej starożytności sprzed tysięcy lat. Samo to nie wystarczyłoby, aby uzasadnić skupienie się and nim, ale tajemnica Karcharodonów nie osłabła w ostatnich stuleciach, lecz wręcz odwrotnie - rośnie z każdym krwawym czynem i nieoczekiwanym atakiem Karcharodonów. Teraz sama nazwa Zakonu jest synonimem zimnych, ciemnych głębin pustki i głodnych drapieżników, którzy czają się w środku. Żaden żyjący nie zna prawdy o założeniu tego Zakonu. Po prostu nie istnieją w ostatnich historycznych zapisach Imperium i nie posiadają żadnych oficjalnie zarejestrowanych zaszczytów bitewnych. Aby uzyskać wszelkie informacje na temat Karcharodonów, należy zapoznać się z niektórymi starożytnymi traktatami o dawno zapomnianych wojnach w Imperium oraz zapieczętowanymi i zakazanymi zapisami Świętych Ordos Inkwizycji. Oto wskazówki i fragmenty informacji, które mogą rzucić nieco światła na pochodzenie Karcharodonów: Mythos Angelica Mortis thumb|240pxNajstarszym z tych zapisów jest Mythos Angelica Mortis, napisana przez uczonych-skrybów Sekretariatu Militum Terra pod koniec M36. W obrębie zwiędłych stron pergaminu, ta długa, wędrująca praca wspomina o Zakonie Kosmicznych Marines zwanych „''Karcharodonami Astra''”. MythosAngelica Mortis wspomina, że Kosmiczni Marines zostali wysłani do „''Zewnętrznej Ciemności… podczas niekończącej się podróży … Aby spustoszyć wrogów ludzkości…'' ” i „''… osądzić zdrajcę, obcego i renegata bez litości i męczyć ich potężnie w ich miejscach pobytu''”. To, czego ten tekst nie ujawnia, to kto wysłał „''Karcharodony Astra''", z jakiej są Fundacji, od kogo pochodzą, a nawet kim są jego poprzednicy lub skąd pochodzi ich genoziarno. Spośród tych niewielu znawców Inkwizycji, którzy mieli okazję przestudiować tekst, niektórzy twierdzą, że odpowiednie fragmenty są jedynie kopią znacznie starszego dzieła. Ten utracony dokument może pochodzić nawet z mitycznych Wojen Astropatów z późnych lat M32-M33. Jeśli jest to prawda, dalsze informacje mogą nie być łatwo dostępne. Prawdziwa natura Wojen Astropatów, bez względu na to, jakie one są, została tak dokładnie usunięta z historii Imperium, tak więc znawcy łatwiej byłoby zbadać Herezję Horusa lub Wielką Krucjatę, która utworzyła Imperium dziesięć tysięcy lat temu. W Imperium i Szwadronach Śmierci Jedynymi innymi kuszącymi wskazówkami na temat początków tego rozdziału mogą być ci nieliczni słudzy imperialni, którzy mieli wątpliwy zaszczyt spotkać enigmatycznych Karcharodonów na żywo. W przeważającej części są to osoby wysłane w celu zbadania najbardziej oddalonych granic galaktyki: eksploratorów, Wolnych Handlarzy i tym podobnych. Jednak, choć zdarzało się to rzadko, samotni Kosmiczni Marines w ciemnoszarych barwach i mówiący starożytnymi wariantami gotyku, przybywali czasami do fortec Szwadronów Śmierci w Jericho Reach (i być może gdzie indziej), aby „spełnić obowiązki ich wielkiej przysięgi. ” Po naciskach, niektórzy z tych Kosmicznych Marines powiedzieli, że pochodzą z Zakonu znanego jako Karcharodonowie. Jednak poza tymi rzadkimi spotkaniami zarejestrowanymi w zakurzonych skarbcach danych w Fortecy Strażniczej Erioch, jedyną informacją o Karcharodonach są historie ich upadłych czynów w całym Imperium. Kantyk Cassandrii Lev - Rozdział IV Kantyk Cassandrii Lev jest czasem bardzo alegorycznym i mitologicznym opisen wojen 7. Czarnej Crucjaty oraz próby Abaddona zmiażdżenia Imperium w M37. Dzieło napisane przez Świętą Siostrę Cassandrię Lev można dobroczynnie określić jako ukośne. Jednak Lev spędziła trochę czasu, odnosząc się do odzianego na szaro Zakonu Astartes o nieznanym pochodzeniu, który przybył z „zewnętrznej nocy”, aby pomóc Imperium. Kantyk opisuje ich „postrzępioną paszczę” jako połykanie samych gwiazd i „których wzrok odzwierciedlał pustkę niepamięci”. W trakcie relacji, ten nienazwany Zakon skierował się na siły Profanatora, gdy ci ścigali roztrzaskane resztki Zakonu Krwawych Aniołów po ich katastrofalnej porażce i rozgromieniu w Midian. Święta Lev pisze wymownie o tych Kosmicznych Marines, którzy padają na „sługi oczaszkanego” zupełnie niespodziewanie i z wielką furią, porównując ich do niewidzialnej bestii czającej się pod czarnymi wodami. Mówi, że Synowie Sanguiniusa zyskali wytchnienie, gdy siły Abaddona zachwiały się od krwawej dzikości ataku i były w stanie dokonać własnego okrutnego kontrataku. Ostatecznie dzień należał do sił Imperium, choć to, co stało się z tajemniczym Zakonem, który im pomógł, pozostaje nieznanym. Dowody koordynujące dzieło Św. Levy można znaleźć na ścianach grobowców świata-krypty Hypasitis. Na tym świecie, stworzonym w całości z myślą o czczonych zmarłych, którzy walczyli przeciwko 7. Czarnej Krucjacie, archi-historycy odkryli te wydarzenia w powtarzających się freskach i płaskorzeźbie. Co ciekawe, twarze Kosmicznych Marines, którzy interweniowali w imieniu Krwawych Aniołów, są zasłonięte pozbawionymi cech dyskami czarnego obsydianu. Opowieść Wolnego Handalrza Horothisa thumb|276px|Ostatnia rzecz, jaką widzą wrogowie Imperium Podczas krucjaty, która podbiła Przestrzeń Calyx i założyła coś, co ostatecznie stanie się sektorem Calixis, Wolny Handlarz Basil Horothis poprowadził swój statek, Stark Venger i znaczną liczbę żołnierzy przeciwko wyniszczonym piratom Eldarów na Loth. Jednak Horothis stwierdził, że jego siły znacznie zmniejszyły się w walce na tym świecie wiecznej nocy. Pod wiecznymi, kłębiącymi się chmurami, oświetlonymi tylko przerywanymi błyskami błyskawic, zbrojni Wolnego Handlarza bardzo ucierpieli w wyniku brutalnych nalotów na Kabałę Cienistych Cierni (ang. the Kabal of Shadowed Thorns). Nawet gdy Horothis zdał sobie sprawę ze swojego błędu i planował wycofać się z przeklętej powierzchni Lotha, Kabała Cienistych Cierni uderzyła na Stark Venger. Nagły nalot myśliwców Razorwing okaleczył główne napędy krążownika, wywracając statek z niskiej orbity. Obrażenia pozostawiły Horothisa tylko z jednym wyborem. Testując swoje znaczące umiejętności jako pilot statku, próbował lądownie na pokładzie Vengera. Statek nie wylądował zbyt lekko i tylko dzięki znacznym umiejętnościom Horothisa i jego głównego sternika Orgefa Keela, Venger w ogóle przetrwał. Jednak ich lądowanie pozostawiało ich w znacznie gorszym położeniu niż sama śmierć. Uwięzieni w statku, Horothis i jego załoga zostali otoczeni przez kapryśnych wrogów. Eldarzy szybko okrążyli statek i pospieszne umocnienia obronne, uderzając losowo, by zabijać i schwytać niewolników. Horothis mógł tylko wysłać astropatyczną prośbę o uwolnienie i użyć baterii statku, aby powstrzymać piratów przed atakiem. Po miesiącu działa Vengera zostały prawie wyczerpane, a wielu członków jej załogi uciekło w ciemność. Kabał Cienistych Cierni stała się śmiała i zaczęła naciskać. Walki dotarły do mostku, ale gdy Horothis i jego poplecznicy desperacko walczyli z naciskiem wyniszczających gladiatorów Wych, pomoc nadeszła. Nagle dwie błyskawice w kolorze sinym rozdzieliły masę Wych, zabijając część i odrzucając resztę. W wyniku uderzeń pozostały dwie potężne, odziane w szare postacie, dymiące szronem i cuchnące ozonem. Bez przerwy dwóch Terminatorów Kosmicznych Marines nacierało na Wychy z sykiem pazurów energetycznych. Chwilami pokłady były śliskie od krwi, a spanikowane resztki uciekały ratując swoje życie. To samo stało się w całym statku. Ci, którzy przeżyli, opowiedzieli o setkach Terminatorów Szturmowych - choć nie mogło ich być więcej niż tuzin - pojawiających się wszędzie tam, gdzie bitwa była najcieższa, aby przedzierać się przez najeźdźców z dziką furią. Kontratak był tak gwałtowny, że Mroczni Eldarzy szybko uciekli z Vengera. thumb|202px Na osłoniętych cieniem równinach za kadłubem, Thunderhawk wypuścił trzech wojowników odzianych na szaro, uzbrojonych w boltery i miecze. Zamieszanie, strach i wściekłość ogarnęły piratów Eldarskich i rzucili się na Kosmicznych Marines. Bez wątpienia zamierzali krwawą wendettę. Jednak Kosmiczni Marines niecierpliwie oczekiwali ataku, ustawieni w luźnych szeregach poza okrętami. Nie oddali ani jednego strzału, nawet gdy promienie ciemnej energii zaczęły trzaskać nad ich głowami. Kiedy najszybszi Oprawcy znajdowali się nie dalej niż sto metrów od Kosmicznych Marines, wybrańcy Imperatora zastawili pułapkę. Ponura powierzchnia Loth po raz pierwszy znała światło od wieków, gdy płonące wiązki lanc rozdzieliły chmury. W niesamowitym pokazie precyzyjnego ostrzału, przeczesali ziemię wokół Vengera i spopielając Eldarów na popiół. Dopiero wtedy Kosmiczni Marines przystąpili do akcji, polując na tych, którzy przeżyli, dopóki nie uciekli zawodząc z powrotem do Bram Pajęczego Traktu. Po tym wydarzeniu, Horothis krótko rozmawiał z dowódcą Kosmicznych Marines. Horothis opisał później Kosmicznego Marine jako śmiertelnie bladą, z pustymi, czarnymi oczami i ostrymi zębami postać. Mówiąc tylko w starożytnym, Wysokim Gotyku, poinformował Horothisa, że posiłki z Krucjaty napływały i uprzejmie, ale stanowczo poprosił o dziesięcinę zaopatrzenia wojennego ze skarbców Vengera. Odmówił ujawnienia siebie lub swoich ludzi i odszedł trzy dni przed przybyciem żołnierzy Marynarki Wojennej. Dopiero po tym, jak przedstawiciele Inkwizycji Krucjaty przesłuchali Horothisa (teraz zajęty zakładaniem swoich posiadłości na Loth), zdali sobie sprawę, że Kosmiczni Marines nie należą do żadnego Zakonu związanego z Krucjatą i nawiązali powiązania między starożytnymi mitami o dawno zapomnianym Zakonie Karachadonów. Raport Floty Eksploracyjnej Hydrax-Lambda-15 Około 220.M41, podczas ekspedycji w przestrzeni pomiędzy Spacznią a światem materialnym w anomalii znanej jako Burza Magnusa, Eksploracyjna Flota Hydrax-Lambda-15 napotkała znaczną flotę Orków. Jednak to była martwa flota - Zielonoskórzy byli wybici a ich statki nosiły ślady potężnej bitwy (lub serii walk), mających miejsce kilka terrańskich lat wcześniej. Wiele setek Orków umarło od ran od mieczy łańcuchowych i traumy po walce, jak i obrażeń od pocisków bolterów. Zwłoki Orków rozciągały się metrami aż do miejsca, gdzie na górze zwłok wbity był sztandar z symbolem Aquila. Totemy zawierające kły i zęby wielu gatunków drapieżników wisiały ze sztandaru, wraz z zwojem modlitewnym, na którym widniał napis: Karcharodon Astra, z woli Imperatora Brak było ciał atakujących. Wkrótce okręty zostały pochłonięte przez pobliskie słońce. Wojna o Badab (Osobny artykuł: Wojna o Badab) Świat Macierzysty Fragmentaryczne zapisy Karcharodonów wskazują, że Zakon nie ma ustalonego świata macierzystego. Nie jest to rzadkie w przypadku Astartes - na przykład słynny Zakon Czarnych Templariuszy działa wyłącznie ze swojej znacznej floty wojennej w ramach wiecznej krucjaty. Wydaje się jednak, że Karcharodony nie podążają za schematem operacji z Zakonu Krucjatowego, opierając się na znacznie rzadszej strategii operacyjnej znanej jako Nomadycznych-Łowów. Strategia Nomadycznych-Łowów ewoluowała w użyciu przez Zakony i niektóre floty Wolnych Handlarzy działające poza granicami Imperium przez dłuższy czas. Odnosi się to całkowicie niezależnych sił, która może przetrwać bez jakiekolwiek wsparcia Imperium. Flota taka może zawierać tyle statków wsparcia, co prawdziwe okręty wojenne, lub może zawierać statki kosmiczne zdolne zarówno do walki, jak i konserwacji/naprawy. Ta druga możliwość może być bardziej prawdopodobna w przypadku Karcharodonów. Biorąc pod uwagę wojowniczą skłonność Zakonu do walki, wydaje się mało prawdopodobne, aby tolerowali statki w szeregach swojej floty, które nie byłyby w stanie utrzymać się na linii bitwy. Flota Nomadów-Łowców płynie w nieskończoność, zatrzymując się tylko w celu zidentyfikowania i zaatakowania wrogów. Musi starannie dobierać cele, wybierając te, które są w stanie zniszczyć, nie zagrażając żywotności floty jako siły bojowej. Gdy wybierze odpowiednie ofiary, może zstąpić na nie szybko i brutalnie, angażując i niszcząc potencjalne zagrożenia lub przeprowadzając szkodzące ataki na wrogów zbyt dużych, aby mogli zaatakować. Flota pozyskuje zasoby od pokonanego wroga przed zniknięciem, zabezpieczona przed potencjalnym odwetem. Chociaż nie można mieć pewności, że są to środki, za pomocą których działają Karcharodony, taktyka wydaje się idealnie pasować do preferowanego przez nich stylu działania. W takim przypadku Karcharodonowie najprawdopodobniej uzupełniają swoje szeregi w taki sam sposób, jak inne Zakony, tyle że zgodne z taktyką Nomadycznych-Łowów. Mianowicie, zbierają młodych spośród tych, którzy przeżyli ich ataki, pod warunkiem, że ci, którzy przeżyli, są ludźmi i są wolni od niszczącego wpływu Osnowy. Wtajemniczeni muszą zostać poddani intensywnej hipno-testom i innym surowym procedurom mającym na celu pozbawienie wszelkiej lojalności w przeszłości, zastępując ją wolą i postawą Karcharodonów. Genoziarno Nikt nie wie, jakie genoziarno Prymarchy doprowadziło do powstania Karcharodonów. Okazje do studiowania genetyki były niezwykle rzadkie, a same Karcharodony są wyjątkowo nie chętni pomocy w tym względzie. Jedyne wskazówki dotyczące ich pochodzenia, jakie mają Szwadrony Śmierci, pochodzą z ekstrakcji genoziarna przeprowadzonej na zabitym Bracie Bojowym, odzyskanym z miejsca masakry. Ciało rzekomo pochodziło od Karcharodonów. Konsyliarz, który przeprowadził ekstrakcję, zauważył później, że genoziarno wydawało się nieskażone, jeśli ulegało pewnej długoterminowej degradacji. Co ciekawsze, genoziarno nosiło kilka znaków przypominających linię krwi Kruczej Gwardii. Te znaczniki są rzadkie, a powiązanie do Kruczej Gwardii wyjaśniłby również kilka innych szczegółów na temat Karcharodonów. Wygląd wszystkich Karcharodonów ma kilka osobliwych szczegółów. Wszystkie mają szarawą, bladą skórę. Niektórzy z najbardziej czcigodnych i starożytnych Karcharodonów mają płynne czarne oczy, bez tęczówki i twardówki. Poza tym jednak nie ma wspólnych genotypów wśród spotykanych Karcharodonów. Sugeruje to, że Karcharodonowie rekrutują się z wielu różnych źródeł, a ich kolor skóry i mutacja oka są wynikiem ich nasion genowych. Te cechy są podobne do niektórych cech fizycznych Kruczej Gwardii. Jednak nawet jeśli Zakon uzna Corvaxa za swojego przodka, tysiąclecia dryfu genetycznego prawdopodobnie stworzą wyraźne różnice. Organizacja thumb|312pxJak wspomniano wcześniej, kilka zapisów o Karcharodonach sugeruje, że są oni całkowicie oparte na flocie, co z kolei sugeruje, że różnią się one od większości bardziej konwencjonalnych Zakonów Space Marines. Ich długa izolacja może mieć również wpływ na uzbrojenie Zakonu. Nieliczne statki, które służyły Karcharodonom, były bardzo odmienne pod względem konstrukcji, a nawet epoki ich budowy, co wskazuje, że Zakon prawdopodobnie korzysta ze wszystkich statków, które może znaleźć i dokonuje rozległych modyfikacji i napraw, aby utrzymać je tak długo, jak to możliwe. To odnosi się także na poszczególnych Braci Bojowych. Ci Karcharodonowie, których często się widuje, noszą broń starożytnej opatrzności. O wiele bardziej prawdopodobne jest, że będą nosić broń, taką jak starożytny bolter wzór Phobos R/017 lub pancerz wspomagany Mark V Heresy sprzed dziesięciu tysięcy lat w przeszłości Imperium, wraz z innymi rodzajami broni i sprzętu obejmującymi wieki istnienia. Ponownie jest prawdopodobne, że jest to produkt uboczny wymuszonej samowystarczalności Zakonu. Postawy te wydają się odnosić do ogólnej organizacji Zakonu. Chociaż niepotwierdzone dowody wskazują, że Karcharodony mniej więcej odpowiadają doktrynom taktycznym i drużynowym Codex Astartes, nie ma to wpływu na strukturę dowodzenia i ustalenia kompanii. Zamiast tego, Karcharodony wydają się dzielić swój Zakon na kilka kompanii bojowych zaprojektowanych do działania niezależnie. Każdy z nich ma zwiększoną siłę Zwiadowców do rozpoznania i oceny wroga oraz dedykowaną włócznię weteranów Terminatorów, którzy służą jako ochroniarze Brata Kapitana. Wydaje się prawdopodobne, że Karcharodony całkowicie unikają formowania Rezerwowych Kompanii. Te relacje, które rzekomo należą do Karcharodonów, wskazują, że często wydają się porzucać przepisane w Kodeksie symbole i insygnia, które oznaczają rangę i przypisanie w Kompanii Bojowej. Zamiast nich Bracia Bojowi używają szerokiej gamy oznaczeń osobistych i totemicznych, odpowiadających ich prymitywistycznym tendencjom. Nie ma w tym nic niż przypuszczenia, ponieważ ponownie Karcharodony nie chcą dyskutować o zawiłościach organizacji Zakonu. Zaobserwowano, że Karcharodonowie korzystają z Kapelanów i Kronikarzy, z niewielkim odchyleniem od ich ról w innych Zakonach. Jednak Konsyliarze i Zbrojmistrzowie rzadko pojawiają się poza flotą-nomadów Karcharodonów. Jest bardzo prawdopodobne, że Karcharodonowie cenią istotną rolę, jaką ci Kosmiczni Marines odgrywają w zachowaniu i utrzymaniu samego istnienia Zakonu i trzymają ich pod ręką, gdy tylko jest to możliwe. Doktryna Wojenna Tym nielicznym, którzy obserwują atak Karcharodonów i życie byłoby oszczędzone, zakładaliby, że są bezmyślnymi berserkami, nie przejmującymi się taktyką ani planowaniem. W rzeczywistości Karcharodony polegają na szeregu taktyk, które w ich sercu są zarówno proste, jak i niezawodne. Choć Karcharodonowie wydają się zarówno kompetentni, jak i zaznajomieni są z pojazdami pancernymi, ich taktyka opiera się na dużych oddziałach mobilnej piechoty Kosmicznych Marines. W ten sposób Karcharodonowie polegają na krwawej zdolności swoich braci bojowych. Karcharodonowie często starają się być inicjatorem akcji bojowych i wolą nie walczyć w defensywie. Operacje taktyczne często rozpoczynają się od Kompanii Bitewnej, wykorzystującej zintegrowane siły zwiadowcze i inne jednostki rozpoznawcze, takie jak ścigacze lądowe i jednostki motocyklowe, aby zbadać pozycje wroga i zidentyfikować słabe punkty i każdy cel o wartości strategicznej. Po zidentyfikowaniu główne siły Karcharodonów uderzają w te punkty przytłaczającymi atakami, unikając bombardowań przygotowawczych lub opancerzonych włóczni na rzecz pełnego i przytłaczającego zaskoczenia. Mogą używać Kapsuł, Thunderhawków lub masowej teleportacji, aby wykonać te ataki, a siły szturmowe są często mieszanką Taktycznych i Szturmowych Marines, a także weteranów Terminatorów. W zależności od powodzenia tych ataków, Karcharodonowie zwykle podążają jedną z dwóch ścieżek. Jeśli wybrane pozycje okażą się dobrze bronione, Karcharodonowie się wycofują. Wycofanie następuje niemal tak szybko, jak poprzedni atak, Karcharodonowie znikają z pola walki jak duchy. Cierpliwie ponownie oceniają pozycje wroga, a następnie rozpoczynają kolejny błyskawiczny atak w innym miejscu. W końcu jeden z tych ataków się udaje, a następnie Karcharodonowie naciskają na atak. Starając się jak najszybciej wyrządzić jak najwięcej szkód (szczególnie wrażliwym obszarom na tyłach). W tym momencie pełna furia Karcharodonów jest aż nadto widoczna i niewielu wrogów może przetrwać ten etap ataku. Karcharodonowie wolą walczyć z bliskiej odległości, albo atakując z broni bezpośredniej, albo w zwarciu. Jest jeszcze jeden interesujący i nieco niepokojący szczegół na temat szturmów Karcharodonów. Ich bitwy przebiegają w całkowitej ciszy. Wszelkie polecenia od dowódców Zakonu są przekazywane przez zamkniętą i zaszyfrowaną sieć vox, a Bracia Bitewni powstrzymują się od wydawania jakiegokolwiek słów lub dźwięków przyjacielowi lub wrogowi. Znane Postacie Tyberos Czerwony Kilwater Tyberos Czerwony Kilwater (ang.'' the Red Wake'') - Kapitan legendarnego Nicora, Tyberos wydaje się być postacią jakiegoś autorytetu u Karcharodonów, chociaż to, czy jest on Mistrzem Zakonu, jest otwarte na domysły. Mówi się, że zawsze mówi łagodnie i jest wyrachowany. Jednak w walce staje się dzikim, oślepiająco szybkim zabójcą, pozostawiając po sobie tylko strzaskane zwłoki. Mówi się, że Czerwony Kilwater ma na sobie archaiczny pancerz zbroi Terminatora (dzięki czemu jego niezwykle szybki styl walki jest jeszcze bardziej imponujący) i dzierży parę unikatowych broni mechanicznych o nazwach „Głód” i „Zaspokajacz”. Każda z tych rękawic zawiera wyjące adamantowe rękawice łańcuchowe z wieloma ostrzami pazura energetycznego. Jeśli istnieje ta broń, wyjaśniałoby to długą drogę opowieści o rzezi, które otaczają mitycznego „Władcy Żniwiarza Pustki”. Do tej pory obecność Tyberosa nie była odczuwalna w zasięgu Jericho. Jeśli jednak on lub jego Zakon kiedykolwiek pojawi się, wrogowie Imperium z pewnością zapłacą krwią za zdradę. Ciekawostki *''Carcharodon'' to określenie łacińskie dla rodziny ryb, rekinów, które są gatunkami wymarłymi i były osobnikami drapieżnymi, osiągającymi duże rozmiary. Jedynym dzisiaj żywym gatunkiem z tej rodziny są Żarłacze Białe. Zakon ten mocno nawiązuje do zachowań i symboliki tych stworzeń (rekinów). Źródła *''Deathwatch: Honour the Chapter str. 89-95'' *''Imperial Armour volume Ten- The Badab War Part Two str. 114'' Kategoria:Imperium Kategoria:Kosmiczni Marines Kategoria:Zakony Kosmicznych Marines Kategoria:Karcharodony